


Danganronpa Chats

by Kou_Hara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kou_Hara/pseuds/Kou_Hara
Summary: Texts or classroom chats I've been a part of but with Danganronpa characters.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Sonia:** こんにちは。これは日向創ですか？

**Hajime:** はい、そうです。

**Sonia:** Oh thank fucking god.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chiaki:** I put Pikachu and Charazard on my tits and there’s nothing you can do about it.

**Sonia:** Fun.

**Chiaki:** I put Pikachu and Charazard on my tits and there’s nothing you can do about it.

**Hajime:** I beg your pardon?

**Chiaki:** I put Pikachu and Charazard on my tits and there’s nothing you can do about it.

**Hajime:** I- wow okay.

**Hajime:** Good for you-

**Chiaki:** I put Pikachu and Charazard on my tits and there’s nothing you can do about it.

**Fuyuhiko:** _Read 12/21/20_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you know who put pokemon on their tits in the real things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nekomaru:** The FitnessGram Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. Ding. Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, ding.

**Kazuichi:** *begins to run laps, slowly loses breath because working out is hard*

**Nagito:** *fucking dies*

**Teruteru:** *pees cutely*

**Hajime:** What? What is even happening here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got weird really fast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fuyuhiko:** (picture of him, Kazuichi and Nagito)

**Fuyuhiko:** You look ugly.

**Nagito:** Thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The picture that I didn't put on here had two Asians and a Latino. The Asians were at war. I was one of the Asians.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonia:** It’s no simp september!

**Kazuichi:** What does that mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any one else remember No Nut November and No Simp September.


	6. Chapter 6

**Junko:**

  


**Makoto:** Where did you get that poster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I learned how to tie a noose.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kaito:** Shit, I forgot about the homework.

**Shuichi:** We live in a world of agony.

**Kaito:** What does that have to do with the homework?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was in a google meets class chat and I still think those two kids were brave.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kiyotaka:** No cussing. This is a Christian Minecraft Server and there is a baby here.

**Chihiro:** FUCK.

**Mondo:** The baby messed up the Christian Minecraft Server so we can cuss now, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, I was the baby. I was the only freshman in a class full of juniors and seniors. I'm still the only freshman in a class full of juniors and seniors.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chisa:** Any questions?

**Nagito:** What is the meaning of life?

**Akane:** Potato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My teacher is insane and I love her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kaito:** Hey Shuichi. Did you hook up with Kaede yet?

**Kaito:** Shuichi?

**Kaito:** Why are you not texting back?

**Fuyuhiko:** Wrong number.

**Kaito:** Oh.

**Fuyuhiko:** Fucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like calling random people fuckers.


End file.
